Telling meWHAT!
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Beca needs something to tell Jesse, her parents, his parents and their friends. Read to find out. R&R.
1. Telling Jesse

**Chapter 1**

**Telling Jesse**

Beca was sitting in her dorm looking at a picture, which was taken two weeks ago after the Bellas won the Finals. She smiled placing the picture back on her desk and took another picture from her and Jesse. Stacy took it when the two kissed after their performance.

The door opened and revealed a smiling Jesse. He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi, big boy. What are you doing here?" she asked, watching him sating down on her bed

"First I missed you and second moviecation." he said pulling Titanic from his bag.

She smiled at him and moved to sit with on the bed. Jesse placed his laptop on the bed and let her sit between his legs and placed his arms around her waist. The movie started. At the beginnig Beca tried to not fall asleep, but when Rose and Jack danced at the party in the third class, her eyes began to feel heavy and she fall asleep.

Beca woke up before the movie ended. She looked at the screen and saw the old rose throw the necklace into the ocean and the song "My heart will go on" by Ceilen Dion came on, Jesse turned off the laptop and placed it back into his bag.

Then he lied down beside Beca and gave her a sweet kiss. Suddenly she felt nausea, when it got worse Beca jumped out off bed and ran into the little bathroom, that was attached to the room. (In there was only a toilette and a sink.) Jesse went after her in an instant and saw heer hanging her head over the toilette throwing up. He walked over to her and held her hair back.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Jesse asked her.

"That's something I wanted to talk about with you." Beca answered leaning back.

Jesse took a wet towel and cleaned her face, then he carried her princess style back to her bed and brought her a bottle of water.

"So what's that something you wanted to talk about?" Jesse asked her lying down beside her on the bed.

She looked up at him nervously and said "I-I-I'm p-p-p-pregnant." Beca watched his expression, but the only thing she saw on his face was surprised until a grin began to spread on his face and Beca felt relieved.

"That's great, Beca." he almost shouted "But when? I mean we always used a condom."

"Not in the night of the finals." she said with a smile slowly spreading on her face.

"Oh. Right." he said with an 'oh' face.

It looked so funny Beca had to laugh. He smiled at her and told her "I love Becad Mitchell."

"I love you too, Jesse Swanson."

The two layed the bed for awhile. After an hour both were fast asleep. The door opened again and in came Kimi Ginn. As soon as she saw the couple laying on the bed she frowned and said "Not again." Then she turned the lights off and walked out of the room, deciding to sleep in her friends room.

* * *

**Hope you like it. It's my first Pitch Perfect fanfic.**


	2. Telling Beca's parents

**Chapter 2**

**Telling Becas parents**

Beca and Jesse were at her dad's place. Her mother was there too, only because she wanted to visit her daughter and Beca's stepmother asked her to stay at hers and 's place.

So this is why Beca and Jesse were sitting on the opposite couch of Beca's mom, her father and her stepmother.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Tessa, Beca's mom asked.

Her father and stepmother looked at them curiously. "Well, I hope you don't freak out, but I'm pregnant." Beca said so softly that the three adults almost couldn't hear her.

"You're what!?" her father said a little in shock. "Oh dear, that was unexpected." her stepmother breath out.

Her mother was shocked first but after a few seconds she smiled at her daughter and said "You know Beca, if you need help with anything you can always come to me. I'm there for you two or three."

Beca then turned to her father. He looked at her with a frown on his face, stood up and sat down between Jesse and Beca. "It's not really something that I wanted to happen when you are in college, but like your mother I'm always there for you three."

Then Beca's stepmother jumped up and yelled while clapping her hands together "Oh that will be great, you can call me everytime you need something to babysitt and now let's have dinner." Beca and Jesse smiled kindly at her.

They walked into the kitchen and Beca, Jesse and Beca's dad sat down at the table, while Tessa and the new Mrs. Mitchell served Lasagne. They sat together and talked about the baby and what the are going to do about college. In the end they came to the conclusion that Beca should stay in college until a few weeks before the baby's due. After dinner Beca and Jesse said goodbye and walked back to the college. So they told Beca's parents, that only left Jesse's parents, the Bellas and the Treblemakers.

* * *

**I know it's short but still I hope you like it.:D**


	3. Telling Jesse's parents

**Chapter 3**

**Telling Jesse's parents**

Beca was sitting beside Jesse in a diner near Barden University. The two were sitting with their faces towards the door. She was totally nervous and everytime someone opened the door she looked towards it expecting Jesse's parents to walk inside. Jesse noticed her nervous behaviour and placed a hand over hers. She looked at him and he smiled down at her. Just when he wanted to say something his parents walked up to their table. The two young adults stood up and greeted the older couple.

"Ah Beca how are you?" asked Jessica smiling, Jesse's mother. (Beca met Jesse's parents at the finals and they liked her from the very start.)

"I'm fine, Mrs. Swanson." Beca answered smiling nervously at her.

Tom, Jesse's father, smiled at tthem and sat down on the opposit site of the the kids. After a few minutes the waitress came and took their order.

After she left Jessica asked the young couple "So what did you want to tell us?"

Beca looked nervously at Tom and Jessica and then at Jesse for support. Jesse nodded at her and said "Well, ahh, yeah, the thing is that Beca is pregnant you know."

"WHAT!?" Tom shouted, a few people turned their heads toward him. He apologized and then looked at Jesse and Beca again, but before he could say anything else, Jessica hugged the two over the table.

"Wow, That's great I'm going to be a grandmother. It may be not the best time to get a child, but I would be glad to babysit my first grandchild." she said smiling at the young couple.

Tom didn't look so pleased and began to say "But.." before he could go on his wife shot him a glare that shut him up.

Beca was again crying, thanks to the hormones. Jesse smiled at his parents and put his arm around Beca and pulled her tightly agianst himself. The waiter came and placed they orders on the table. The four people ate their food and then Jesse's parents drove home and Jesse and Beca walked back to the University. Now they only have to tell the Bellas and the Treblemakers.

* * *

**I know my chapters aren't very long, but I still hope you like the story.**


	4. Telling the Bellas and the Treblemakers

**Chapter 4**

**Telling the Bellas and the Treblemakers**

The Bella's were all standing in the pool, where the Riff Off was. Next to them stood the Treblemakers and in fornt of the two groups stood the reason why they were here in the first place. Bella and Jesse.

"So why are we here?" Cynthia Rose asked

"Well, Jesse and I wanted to tell you guys something importent." Jesse said

"And what is that?" Donald asked this time

"We will tell you if you stop interrupting us." Beca told them a little harsh.

Donald raised his arms in mock surrender and took one step back.

"Well, as I was saying we want to tell you something very importent." Jesse said, before taking a deep breath and adding "Beca's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" came the simultaneously reply from the Bellas and Trebles.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant and it is not the best time for a child, but I have already a plan how to work this out." Beca said confident.

"And what is this great plan?" Aubrey asked

"I'm going to college until a few months before the birth's due and after the baby is born I will come back." she told them

"What about tthe baby?" Lilly asked

"The baby will stay at my dad's house. He lives near here so we can visit it very often." Beca answered Lillys question.

"It's not the best thing, that could be happening right now, but if you are happy, then we are too. Right guys?" Chloe said embracing Beca and Jesse. All the others nodded and after that the two groups talked for another hour and then headed back to their dorms.

Beca and Jesse were the last ones to leave and he offered Beca, as the gentlemen that he is, to walk her back to her room. When Jesse had walked Beca back to her room he held her back, before she could get into the room. She looked at him surprised, he smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "Couldn't leave without my goodnight kiss." She grinned at him, gave him a passionate kiss, said "Goodnight" and walked into her room. Jesse stood before the closed door for another few minutes, then he smiled to himself and walked towards his dorm.

* * *

**For now this is the end of the story, maybe I'll write one more chapter, but I'm not sure about it.**


End file.
